Adventures In Danville
by Pricat
Summary: PnF get some new neighbours that are very exciting, but Ralph, R.J and Vanellope are about to have adventures and R.J and Vanellope are about to make new friends
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something inspired by Disney Infinity but also talking to bstormhands gave me this but it's a PnF/Wreck it Ralph crossover.**

**Ralph, R.J and Vanellope move to Danville but Vanellope makes friends with PnF once she can trust them but they have wild adventures but her little bro R.J finds out that Perry's an agent but then it leads to more adventures.**

**But fun abounds and hopes that bstormhands likes.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville as a moving van pulled into the driveway of a house on Maple Drive as Phineas and Ferb were curious seeing an nine foot tall man in a red shirt and black overalls with no shoes and saw two kids get out after him making them curious.

The girl had purple hair tied up, wearing a green hoodie with a skirt and stockings along with boots, and was about nine or ten years old but the boy looked like the man and around four or five years old.

"Daddy, Vanellope says I have to live in the dungeon.

Is that true or is she making it up?" the boy asked.

"She's kidding R.J, since you guys get your own rooms and you guys need to unpack once we get inside, okay?" he said to them.

Vanellope then saw two boys come over to her as they looked cool plus the animal in the red head's arms looked cool.

"Look Elope a duck!

Uncle Felix doesn't like them, remember?" she heard her brother say making Phineas smile.

"Hey I'm Phineas and this is my step brother Ferb, and this is Perry our pet platypus." Phineas told them, as R.J was coming closer to look at Perry.

"R.J, Vanellope, time to come in!" they heard Ralph say but R.J went in but Phineas saw fear in the girl's eyes but wondered why.

"Come on we need to work on what we're doing today, maybe the new kids can come over later." Phineas said going back to their house.

Vanellope had overheard them but was scared to trust them, in case they didn't like her like the kids in Sugar Rush had been mean to her for masny years.

She then saw Ralph enter with her stuff in boxes but the girl took them from him, but he'd seen her and R.J with those kids knowing that she found it hard to make friends after what had happened in Sugar Rush but he would try and encourage her.

* * *

Perry returned to his family's home after a mission but saw his boys under the tree but didn't need to hide his agent life since the boys knew but promised Monogram not to tell anybody about it.

He then put in his translator so he could talk to them but was curious about the two new kids as Phineas agreed.

"What was wrong with that hirl you were talking to, since she ran off before we can talk to her, since everybody likes you guys?" he said unaware that R.J had just heard them.

"Wow, their duck can walk and talk like people!" he said as Perry heard that but went into pet mode at once.


	2. Some Nights

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to bstormhands and R.J and Vanellope are settling in a little.**

**But they hang out with PnF as Ralph has to go to the store, but also enroll them in school.**

* * *

"Daddy the duck can talk like us!" R.J said to Ralph after he'd ran into the backyard to see what was wrong but peeked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"You've got an active imagination buddy but let's go inside and get ready for dinner, okay?" Ralph told him.

R.J nodded but went into the house with his father and went to wash up.

He knew it wasn't his imagination but heard music from Vanellope's room seeing her dancing to J-Pop hearing Ralph say that dinner was ready sliding down the banister making Ralph sigh knowing R.J would try to copy.

They were eating but Ralph noticed that Vanellope was quiet knowing all this was scary to her especially making friends, and would help her.

He then saw her excited seeing ice cream along with R.J as that would make them hyper but would calm them down.

He saw them eating but knew that getting ready for bed would be impossible until they calmed down but knew tomorrow was the last day of Summer but had to do some shopping but Linda didn't mind having R.J and Vanellope over since Phineas and Ferb and their friends would be happy to have them.

He was relieved seeing them calm down but helping R.J get ready for bed while Vanellope was getting ready for bed by herself and looking forward to hearing stories, since they made them up themselves.

She then saw R.J in her room playing with some of her toys, as they were on her bed but Ralph was lying on it so he wouldn't wreck it, having R.J on his back which was cute.

Ralph smirked seeing R.J was out like a light but taking him to his room, after kissing Vanellope goodnight and putting on the night light since she had nightmares sometimes.

He knew that things never changed even though they were in an new town, and were going tpo visit Felix and the others on the weekend.

* * *

The next morning Vanellope was already up and dressed but stunned she was going to hang out with those boys next door as R.J walked in in pyjamas rubbing sleep from his eyes sitting at the table but Ralph knew he'd go with him since those kids were in Vanellope's age group, but R.J didn't mind being with his Dad seeing Vanellope anxious as he wondered why making new friends was scary for her.

"It's a big kid thing bro, so don't worry." Vanellope told him drinking juice but picking at her oatmeal as Ralph understood she was scared about going next door in case the kids were mean but knew they weren't like that, as he saw them with her and R.J yesterday.

"R.J can you go to the living room, while I talk to Vanellope for a few moments, okay?" Ralph said.

"Okay Daddy!" he said leaving as Ralph saw Vanellope quiet.

"I-I know moving is scary and you're not good around new people because of how badly you were treated in Sugar Rush, but I think these people are different, so we should give them a chance because you might end up making some new friends, besides if any mean kids bother ya or R.J, I'll handle them." he said.

A smirk crossed her face at the thought of that eating up but going outside, remembering what Ralph had said entering the Flynn-Fletcher backyard after taking a deep breath seeing the platypus nuzzle her, making her giggle.

"You're not some odd experiment like what R.J said as Ralph was right.

I'm Vanellope, Vanellope Von Scwheetz and you must be Perry huh?" she said seeing Phineas and Ferb enter with their friends.

"Wow, she's got great hair!" Isabella said making Vanellope smile a little.

"She's our new neighbour from next door but she and her family look cool.

But we don't know your name." Phineas said making Vanellope tense up.

Ferb knew that Vanellope must be shy and Phineas's attempts were making it worse.

"You want to help us, as we don't bite?

In fact we're very nice, right guys?" Isabella said as they nodded.

Vanellope decided to join in but still unsure about trusting them.


	3. Anxious About School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to bstormhands for reviewing and PMing.**

**Vanellope's having fun but anxious as her first day of school is tomorrow and worried the other kids will be mean to her but Ralph will help, and maybe she might make friends.**

* * *

Ferb saw Vanellope smile as they were building a huge go kart track because it reminded her of Sugar Rush but he knew she was a little shy around them and wondered if school would help her out.

"It's okay if you're shy around the others since I was like that when I moved here from England, so just take your time.

But you're pretty good at building go karts." he said making her smirk as she had made her go kart from her home making the other kids in awe but Irving saw her glitch which made him curious since no normal kid could do that but dismissed it as they were racing.

Phineas and the others were in awe as Vanellope was pretty good at racing but the purple haired girl smirked knowing being a Sugar Rush racer helped in the racing department and curious hearing Phineas say to go freestyle, as they left the backyard, making her excited.

"Top shelf!" she yelled racing at full speed and unaware she was glitching but Perry saw that going home from a mission but knew the boys wouldn't care.

He saw Vanellope's brother and father were home, knowing Candace would bust them using the controller remote for the go karts to bring the kids back before Linda or Ralph entered hearing Vanellope laugh getting out of her go kart seeing Ralph enter.

They were going home but Ralph smiled hearing Vanellope had a good day but the girl's happiness turned to anxiety hearing school started in the morning, knowing the kids in Danville Elementary would be mean to her.

She saw R.J playing with cars and trucks passing his room and going to hers as she didn't want to scare him about school since he was starting pre-school in the morning.

She saw an anime style backpack on her bed with Sugar Rush stuff over it knowing that only Ralph would do something like that but was sitting on heer bed listening to music on her headphones.

_Who needs school anyways?_

_Back home in Sugar Rush, the other kids and I did what we wanted to do and had no school or meanies._

_Today was fun though since it felt like being back in Sugar Rush._

_Oh well..._

She then saw letters for her as her eyes widened as they were from her subjects opening them reading about what happened while she was gone, but knew she'd be back at the weekend making her smirk mischievously.

She wanted to write to them but heard Ralph call her and R.J for dinner but would do it later but knew Phineas, Ferb and their friends were in fifth grade.

She sighed entering the kitchen.

She was quiet the rest of the night as Ralph understood that it was anxiety about school since she was worried that the kids would be mean to her plus she'd never been to school before, because there wasn't a school in Sugar Rush and knew chaos would begin especially if she glitched.

He knew R.J was excited about pre-school as it was almost bedtime making Vanellope feel better knowing storytime was coming but she smiled a little.

* * *

The next morning she was up and dressed in her trademark style but was having breakfast as Ralph was packing lunch for her and R.J and hoped they'd be okay at school since he cared about them and was taking them to school, but Vanellope's eyes widened seeing many kids in the playground making her a little relieved, as Ralph was getting R.J out of his car seat but taking their hands as they were going inside, as a girl with teal hair was watching as she was in fourth grade too.

She would maybe see that girl again later or hopefully in her grade, as Ferb was happy seeing her there.

He knew that Rani would be a great fit for Vanellope.

The bell rang as the kids were going inside as Rani used her long cane going inside.


	4. A Rough Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to bstormhands for reviewing.**

**Vanellope causes mischief at school after a run in with some bullies but makes a friend in Rani Usagi, the outcast of their grade but is happy just having a friend.**

* * *

Vanellope was watching as Ralph, her and R.J were in Principal Monogram's office but were talking seeing Vanellope go to class making her anxious since she didn't know anybody or where to go, as Rani saw her.

"Are you okay?" Vanellope heard her ask as she turned around seeing the teal haired girl from the playground there but saw her smile.

"I'm Rani, Rani Usagi and I see you like Sugar Rush huh?

It's a cool game." she said making Vanellope smile but saw some bigger kids push Rani into a locker making Vanellope scared but the kids were scared seeing Ralph there.

"Were they gonna hurt ya kid?" he said helping her up.

"Yeah but they pushed Rani into a locker, but be careful, okay?" she told him as he gently wrecked the door open but Rani was sad but Vanellope saw Ralph understand seeing her long cane.

"You guys better go to class before you guys get in detention but I'll see you after school okay?" he said to Vanellope.

She nodded as she and Rani were going to class but the kids were stunned seeing Vanellope but more seeing Rani was with her.

Vanellope gave them a look as she knew they were being jerks to her and Rani, and knew that wasn't right but she sighed as they sat down listening to the teacher.

Other kids were whispering and looking their way but Rani sighed drawing but Vanellope liked them.

She was looking forward to recess, as the bell rang but Rani looked scared, as she knew the bullies were out there.

"Don't worry Rani since you can trust me." she told her making the teal haired girl smile.

They were at the swings but climbing into the jungle gym where they could talk.

"So why're you shy Rani, around the other kids?" she said making the teal haired girl quiet.

"Because I'm a glitch with being half blind and a lot of the adults say I can't do a lot, but the other kids don't like me." she said making Vanellope understand.

"Hey don't think like that okay?

You're pretty cool besides I can get payback on those jerks." she said as Rani was curious.

* * *

In the playground in the pre-school, R.J was hiding in the jungle gym as some of the kids were making fun of him because of his size and his hands but also because he was a little clumsy like his Dad at his age or older.

He hoped it was time to go home soon so he could play with his Dad and Vanellope but heard the bell but didn't feel like going inside because the mean kids would tease him.

He sighed as he went inside but Marcus tripped him up as some of the other kids laughed.

"Let the freak lie on the floor as the teacher's coming!" he said but Marisi had seen what was going on and calling Ralph to let him know what was going on.

R.J sighed as it was naptime hoping things would get better.

* * *

"You poured jello down that mean kid's pants Van and said I was gonna wreck him?" Ralph said to Vanellope as they were at the principal's office but he understood after Vanellope explained knowing the mischief was because she was standing up for somebody else, and had detention the rest of the week.

She wondered why there was a band-aid on R.J's face but Ralph would tell her later when they got home and knew they'd had a rough day.


	5. Helping Her Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to bstormhands once more for reviewing as it means a lot to me.**

**Ralph is trying to comfort R.J and Vanellope after their first day of school but maybe encouraging them to make friends.**

* * *

Rani walked into her house as she liked being friends with Vanellope since the purple haired female had protected her from Jake and his friends, getting a snack.

She didn't live on Maple Drive but in a house not too far from the school knowing the two most popular kids lived next door to her new friend but she was doing her homework hearing her older sister back from high school.

She hoped Vanellope wasn't in trouble after today, and knew that her parents were always busy and deciding to keep Vanellope a secret from her family after what Vanellope had told her about being a Sugar Rush racer.

It just made her love the game more, playing now that her homework was done.

She was listening to J-Pop while playing.

She hoped Vanellope was okay knowing her Dad was nice and helped when Jake had tried picking on them.

* * *

Vanellope was getting ready for bed but not looking forward to school tomorrow along with R.J since those mean kids woould bug them again but knew Ralph knew about it since she'd been in the principal's office but sighed going to her room, as Ralph entered seeing both his kids ready for bed as they were telling stories which were making them feel better but knew they didn't like school right now.

"Things will be fine since it was only the first day but I understand how you guys feel." he told them as Vanellope wasn't sure.

"How would you know Ralphie?

I bet nobody messed with you, with your strength and freakishly big hands." she said making Ralph blush at the girl's words knowing he would have to explain a little.

"At school I was picked on a lot but I wasn't allowed to use my strength or my hands since they'd only cause more trouble but I did have a friend who helped." he said seeing R.J smile.

"Mommy, right?" he said as Ralph nodded.

"Yes buddy it was, but if you guys make friends, it might help you stand up to the mean kids teasing you." he said.

"Or let cybugs on them!" Vanellope said making Ralph sigh.

"Goodnight Van as I gotta put R.J in bed." he told her.

She understood getting into bed hugging her Ralph plush that she slept with back in her castle in Sugar Rush when she wanted a wrecker sized hug.

She hoped that things at school would be okay since she had Rani and worried about R.J hearing footsteps putting on her light seeing her little brother there but knew he had bad dreams.

"Can I sleep with you Elope?

I'd ask Daddy but he's already asleep and it's hard to wake him up, once he falls asleep.

I don't like school as the kids make fun of me because I'm like Daddy." he said lying beside her as she was cuddling him with the doll in her arms.

Both youngsters were out like lights.

* * *

"You'd better give me your money Sweet Hair or your friend gets dirty!" Brock said as Vanellope didn't want to give this jerk her lunch money but Phineas and his friends were watching as Buford went to help scaring Brock off, making her relieved.

"T-Thanks as I didn't want to give him my lunch money since my Dad gave me a lot." she told him as they came over to her but Rani smiled seeing her making friends seeing Isabella there since she was a Fireside Girl.

"You wanna have lunch with us?" Phineas asked as she nodded.

She hoped R.J was okay but had a feeling he needed help hearing crying from the pre-school playground jumping the fence, as Buford was impressed seeing Vanellope scare off the bullies picking on her brother, seeing R.J hug her but sad.

She was then imitating Uncle Felix being scared of ducks knowing he loved that.

"Thanks Elope!" he said going inside as she went back before getting caught.

"That was very cute what you did for that kid, since he looks like your Dad." Phineas said.

"He's my brother but he's having a rough time but I'll tell more at lunch okay?

It just bugs me those kids are mean to him." she said as they went inside.


End file.
